


Sleeping Stars

by Kalua



Category: Mary Poppins (Broadway Musical), Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Reunions, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: The time draws near for Mary to leave, but Bert would like to be by her side for longer.





	1. Chapter 1

With the stars were shining down on the sleeping city, the rooftops truly were the best place in London, at least during the night. And especially with company like this.

“It’s almost time, isn’t it?” Bert glanced at Mary, who hadn’t taken her eyes off the night sky.

“A few more days at most, yes, though I suspect it will be time to leave by tomorrow morning.”

Of course, Bert had known that she’d leave eventually. She always did, rarely spending more than a few weeks in one place before she had a new calling elsewhere. Maybe he’d be lucky and her next family would be in London, too, but he knew that was unlikely at best.

Finally, she averted her eyes from the stars and looked at Bert. “Now, don’t frown like that. It’s hardly a surprise.”

“Not a surprise, no,” Bert admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He sighed. “You are an amazing woman, Mary Poppins.”

She smiled. “Yes, I’m aware.” Then her expression softened. “I’ll miss you, too, Bert.”

Bert had always loved the little glimpses into this side of her. Her strength and her magic may be what had first drawn him in, but it was her gentleness that had made him fall in love with her. The way she looked at her charges when their backs were turned, and how even after countless families, she still got attached to the children.

He took her hand. Mary didn’t pull away; she enjoyed playing with him, but tonight wasn’t the time for games.

“Take me with you.”

She sighed—a rare sound indeed. “You know as well as I that I can’t do that.”

“Why not? You’ve said it yourself, Mary. Everything is possible—even the impossible!” He grabbed her other hand, too, and locked eyes with her. “I know you can’t stay because you want to help other children, other families, too. But what’s to say against me coming along?”

“Oh, don’t be childish, Bert.” Mary withdrew her hands and averted her eyes. Her walls were back up. “You have friends here, not to mention work. You would miss London.”

He tried catching her eyes again, but to no avail. “True, I would. But if I stay, I’ll miss you instead. Last time, you were gone for years, and I just wished I could have followed. Mary… Mary, look at me.” Finally, he managed to lock eyes with her again. “I’m no little boy. Yes, of course I’ll miss my friends here. But them, I can write letters. When you disappear, you leave no trace, no hint where you might have gone. When you leave, all I can do is wait and hope you’ll return to London, with no idea how many years it might take this time, and knowing that we might not even meet each other if you do. So please. Let me make my own decision—I’ll follow if you let me.”

Mary was silent for a while. Seeing her at a loss for words might be even rarer than hearing her sigh; until now, it had seemed like she always knew exactly what to say.

Bert had said his part. He couldn’t make her take him along, only hope his words might reach her.

“Maybe you should try your luck with a different girl. One who won’t leave whenever the wind turns.” A tear was glistening in her eye, her voice almost breaking.

“Really, Mary, what girl could match you? After all, you’re practically perfect in every way.” While he said it in the hopes of making her laugh, it was the truth. No one could ever hope to match Mary Poppins, not to him.

A sad smile played on Mary’s lips as she gently squeezed Bert’s hand. She took a deep breath and stood up, the perfectly composed nanny once again. “It’s getting late; I should return home.”

And with that, she walked back to her own chimney, leaving Bert on the rooftops all alone. He looked up at the stars, searching for answers they couldn’t give.

The next day, Mary Poppins was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks, Bert made sure to work near the park; if Mary had just moved to a different family within London, that would be the most likely place to meet her, at least if her new family wasn’t in a too different part of the city.

But she didn’t show up.

The work itself wasn’t bad; if it was, Bert wouldn’t be doing it. His philosophy might not make him rich, but it did make sure he never got stuck with a job he hated, and it allowed him a host of experience that most people could only dream of.

Still, without Mary around, a certain spark of magic was missing. His paintings weren’t quite as vibrant, the spring was missing in his step when he danced.

Bert still remembered the first time he’d lost her. Maybe by now, he was clinging too hard to the hope she might come back; he knew it might take years, even decades. The first time, he had assumed Mary was gone for good, had accepted it and tried to move on. But whenever he’d tried going out with someone else, he’d found himself comparing them to her, and as he said, nobody could measure up to Mary Poppins.

And then she’d come back only a year later. While she hadn’t said it outright back then, Bert knew she had missed him, too. And they were a good team; Mary’s magic worked great with Bert’s creativity and his knowledge of the city.

That time, at least he’d gotten a farewell. He hadn’t dared to ask her if he could come along back then, but he had asked her when she’d come back. Mary hadn’t known; apparently, even Mary Poppins couldn’t see the future.

She was gone for four years that time.

It felt like they’d barely spent a heartbeat together, as if time had raced past them, but after all, time flies when you’re with someone you love.

No matter how short their time together was, how much the farewells hurt, it was worth it, would always be worth it, and he treasured every second. Still, Bert wished he could spend just a little bit more time with her, maybe that she could stay a few days longer, or that she might return a few weeks earlier.

Then, almost a month after Mary had left the Banks children, Bert found a letter. It didn’t list a sender, but it didn’t have to; he’d recognize the handwriting everywhere. It didn’t contain much, only the names of a town and a park. Maybe his words had reached her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Bert packed his things and left that same day. Although the letter hadn’t mentioned a date or a time, he trusted Mary would know when he’d be there; after all, she was Mary Poppins.

As he waited, he decided to pass the time making some street music, maybe earn a pretty penny in the process. And soon enough, he got lost in his play, practically breathing the music.

“A very nice song indeed,” a very familiar voice noted during a short lull.

Bert opened his eyes, and sure enough, there she was. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around before he pressed his lips against hers. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you this soon.”

Mary threw her arms around his neck, for once ignoring proper decorum, and melted into the kiss.

“This is hardly appropriate behavior,” she scolded, but didn’t make a move to bring any distance between them. “You should be glad the children aren’t with me today.”

Bert chuckled and pulled her close. “I would be, but considering you’re practically perfect in every way, I assume you planned the timing just right so they would be home.” He let go of her and took a step back. “It’s good to see you, Mary Poppins.”

Smiling, she adjusted her hat. “It’s good to see you, too, though it seems like we’ll see much more of each other from now on.” She beckoned for him to accompany, and he eagerly jumped to her side.

“As long as you let me follow, we will.”

“And I plan on letting you follow for as long as you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was _supposed_ to only be the first chapter... But then I decided I wanted there to be a happy end, so I wanted to add the letter, which got its own chapter. And when I was there I figured, well, I went this far; might as well write a short reunion scene, too.


End file.
